


Honest

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Robert and Liv are a bit more honest with each other about how they are feeling.





	

Liv crept downstairs quietly in an attempt not to wake everyone up, she couldn't sleep, never seemed to be able to nowadays. 

As she opened the door she noticed a figure lay on the sofa - Robert. His face looked disturbed, troubled, sad as if he was having the worst nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"Liv? That you?" He muttered waking up as he heard her walk over to the kitchen.

"Err yeah I was just getting a drink." She answered before walking over and taking a seat at the end of the sofa.

"Why are you lay down here? What's wrong with your bed?" She asked, confused as to why he was lay downstairs.

"That's the problem, it's not just my bed. I can't sleep up there so I come down here instead." He explained trying to keep everything together.

"Well you're not doing a very good job either way." She scoffed, a underlying tone of care in her voice.

"Neither are you." He pointed out, knowing she was having the same trouble as him, after a minute of her staying silent Robert noticed her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"I know you think i'm a burden," She paused trying to hold back the tears, "And i've tried to hold it together and be strong for everyone, but i just can't do it anymore, I can't -" 

"Hey," Robert soothed her as she began to cry, "It's alright to miss him you know, it's okay to be sad, you don't have to be strong all the time." He reassured her, pulling her into a hug.

"You manage it." She sniffled, her voice calmer and more relaxed yet still filled with sadness.

"Wanna bet?" He scoffed, feeling a tear fill his eye. "We all miss him, there's not a minute I don't, even though he can be annoying and grumpy." He said earning a small laugh from Liv. "I'm not okay, not all the time, but we have to just be patient and be there for Aaron, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Liv agreed, still resting on Robert until he sat more upright causing her to do the same.

"Look at me," Robert began causing Liv to lift her head from looking at her hands, "You never have been and you never will be a burden, do you understand that? You're family and families stick together yeah?" He said wanting her to feel safe and secure whilst Aaron was away.

"Thanks, for looking out for me." She smiled, her voice genuine and sincere.

"What are brother-in-laws for eh? Now go get some sleep before school." He told her as she went to go back upstairs.

He was about to lie back down and try to get some rest before he was stopped by Liv.

"We'll get through this together yeah?" She said, Robert immediately knowing what she was implying, not bothering to argue with her on it.

"I guess so." He muttered standing up and collecting the covers from the sofa before heading for the door and heading upstairs, stopping just before he entered his and Aaron's bedroom.

"Thank you." He whispered to Liv as she went to enter her room.

"What are sisters-in-law for eh?" She smiled softly before shutting her bedroom door behind her leaving Robert to enter his room and get into their bed for the first time in ages...


End file.
